


Unspoken Desires

by UndeadDolly



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Strained Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream, avoiding, ignoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Caleb and Reid just don’t get along anymore. However, Caleb still wants to mend his friendship with Reid, who seems strangely complacent with their fractured friendship. Will Caleb be able to repair his friendship with Reid, or succumb to the tragedy?





	Unspoken Desires

For the longest, Caleb had his friendship with the blonde deteriorate into nothingness. However, he hadn’t done anything at all to salvage and save the friendship formed with the blonde. After all, he had been aggravated with him for being so needlessly reckless and impulsive. Even so, he desperately desired to mend his friendship with the blonde. For this reason, he had attempted being nicer with his words and actions. Though, he had known the blonde drifted too far away and could care less about their friendship now.

 

“Hey, Reid! Pogue and I are going to Nicky’s. You wanna come with us?” Caleb asked, watching his friend’s face crinkle into annoyance at the invitation. “Are you okay?”

 

“Sorry, Caleb. I can’t tonight. Chase and I already have plans. Can you do me a favor, though?” Reid asked, smiling and sitting up from his desk. “Will you tell Tyler I said hi?”

 

“Sure, I can do that. What are you going to do with Chase, though?” Caleb asked, hearing his friend sigh in agitation at him. “Come on, Reid. It’s just me.”

 

“Yeah, Caleb, I know that. And, Chase and I are just going to hang out,” Reid said, walking towards the classroom door. “See you later, man.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon arriving at Nicky’s, Caleb had been bombarded with questions from Tyler and Pogue. They both asked about the whereabouts of Reid, who was getting comfortable and cozy somewhere with Chase Collins, of all people. 

 

“He’s with Chase. They made plans for tonight to hang out or something. Look, I don’t know much. Reid didn’t say anything else,” Caleb said, watching Tyler’s eyes sadden and water for a bit. “He did mention you, Tyler. He said hi.”

 

“Well, I want to hear it in person! I’m his best friend. Why is he hanging out with Chase?” Tyler cried out, clenching his fists and frowning. “Do you think they’re going out? I mean, Reid could do so much better than Chase.”

 

“Damn, Tyler! I didn’t know you have a crush on Reid. I guess it’s understandable. You two hang out so much and stuff. But, come on, Reid wouldn’t date Chase Collins. The guy is such a snob and Reid doesn’t like snobs. I mean, he hates Caleb,” Pogue said, patting Tyler on the back. “I’m not calling you a snob, buddy. I’m just saying Reid thinks you’re one.”

 

“Whatever, Pogue! Reid and I are just close. Wouldn’t you be jealous if Caleb started hanging out with someone else?” Tyler asked, watching Pogue roll his eyes. “I know you would be totally jealous! Reid is my best friend!”

 

“Calm down, Tyler. Whatever is the case, we’ll get to the bottom of it,” Caleb said, noticing that Tyler was now silently sobbing. “Look, Ty, I don’t think Reid is avoiding you. I’m sure you can still talk to him. You’re the only one who isn’t being pushed aside by him.”

 

“I guess you’re right. Reid can’t do stupid stuff with Chase,” Tyler said, laughing in embarrassment. “I’ll try to talk with him for you guys and get some clues. But, I don’t have a crush on him. He wouldn’t date me, anyway. He think I’m a noob. He even nicknamed me baby boy.”

 

“Yeah, Reid would want someone with experience,” Pogue teased, chuckling when the youngest of the group blushed bright red. “Not sorry, Tyler!”

 

“Shut up, Pogue!” Tyler cried out, getting up to get a cool drink. “I don’t care what you think!”

 

XOXO

 

In all honesty, Caleb hadn’t known about their brunet’s little crush. However, he should’ve seen it coming from miles away. After all, he known that the brunet and blonde were really close to each other and spent more time together than with him and Pogue. Even so, he felt jealous and envious of the brunet, who was more invited and welcomed inside of the blonde’s heart. 

 

“Between Tyler and me, Reid would definitely choose Tyler. They’re best friends and everything,” Caleb said, burying his face into the pillow and sighing in defeat. “I don’t stand a chance against him. Reid hates me, anyway.”

 

“Come on, Caleb! You’re being so overdramatic,” Pogue said, flopping down next to Caleb and ruffling his hair. “Reid might choose you. You just gotta step up your game.”

 

“I’m competing against Tyler and Chase. But, I have no advantage over those two,” Caleb muttered, hearing his friend chuckle in amusement. “It’s true, Pogue! Reid doesn’t like me anymore. He doesn’t want to be around me. He doesn’t want to talk to me. He doesn’t want to have anything to do with me.”

 

“Sheesh, Caleb! It’s Reid we’re talking about. He can’t stay mad at us. Once his bitch fit is over, he’ll come running back to us,” Pogue said, laying down and staring up at the ceiling. “Stop moping around and try to bring blondie back. You’re not a quitter, Caleb.”

 

XOXO

 

Once night had befallen, Caleb had attempted to fall asleep. However, he just couldn’t and tossed and turned repeatedly in his bed. His body was racked in aches of desires and demands, yearning and craving for the one who he loves. Succumbing to his needs, he had imagined the beautiful blonde in his mind and moaned.

 

_ They were interlaced, limbs braided and woven together. His waist, clutched tightly in the embrace of slender legs. As he thrusted deep into the blonde underneath him, he heard a gasp of pleasure and pain coming from their school’s supposed bad boy. In an instant, he quickened the pace and punished the beautiful boy with harder thrusts. He just wanted to hurt him, wanted him to feel the pain of feeling ignored and avoided. The blonde whimpered and started squirming around underneath him, sapphire eyes closing and back arching up and all with those bruised lips releasing soft whines. However, he held him down by the waist, his fingers digging into the other’s sweet supple flesh and leaving embedded red marks behind. _

 

_ “Ca-Caleb, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean it,” Reid mumbled, his head tilting backwards from the older boy biting his neck. “Caleb! You’re being so mean right now.” _

 

_ “Serves you right, brat. I don’t like chasing and beating around the bush. If you got a problem with me, then you better speak up about it,” Caleb said, his pace not relenting and only speeding up with violent thrusts into the blonde underneath him. “You’re so freaking hot.” _

 

_ “Caleb!” Reid cried out, his hands twisting and clawing into the sheets as his body tightened around the older boy. “Don’t stop, Caleb! I need you so bad!” _

 

_ “Whatever you say, babe. Just don’t blame me when you can’t walk in the morning,” Caleb said, clamping his mouth over the moaning blonde to keep him from waking their classmates next door. “I love you, Reid.” _

 

With a jolt, Caleb had awakened and sat straight up in bed. In an instant, he had groaned and laid back down in bed. His body, damp and soiled from the dream, was still aching and yearning for the boy who wouldn’t even spare a glance at him. As he crawled out of bed, he headed towards the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. He tossed them onto the floor and stepped underneath the spray of cold water, trying to rid himself of his unspoken desires.

 

XOXO

 

When he had arrived at school, Caleb leaned against his vehicle and began texting Pogue. However, he had soon stopped and noticed Tyler’s Hummer was already parked. As he looked through the tinted windows, he had spotted Tyler and Reid still sitting inside. Even so, he had known that the two of them weren’t just chatting. In fact, he could clearly tell those two were making out. He saw Tyler being pushed against door and Reid’s predatory grin. And, without another glance, he had turned around and started walking towards class. 

 

“Hey, what’s up? You look exhausted and pissed,” Pogue said, sitting down next to him. “What happened, man? Are you okay?”

 

“I just saw Tyler and Reid fucking around,” Caleb muttered, frowning as the two troublemakers ran into the classroom with each other. “I knew I didn’t stand a chance.”

 

“Come on, dude! Losers only give up and you’re not a loser,” Pogue said, laughing in amusement. “Reid is probably just messing around, anyway. You know how he is.”

 

“But, Tyler isn’t just a random fling. Tyler is his best friend. Reid would treat him better than just a random one night fuck,” Caleb said, lowering his head and glaring down at the textbook. “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

 

“This isn’t like you, man. Buck up and just do whatever you want,” Pogue said, patting Caleb on the back. “Talk to him after class.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note: I just got inspired by a YouTube video. Well, what do you think? Leave me your thoughts.**


End file.
